5 Secret's Ron Stoppable keeps
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Five things that Ron's kept secret [Slash! Lots of it!]


Title: 5 Things Ron Stoppable kept SecretPairing: Ron/(Felix,Drakken,Gil,Josh,Wade, in that order)  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Five things that Ron's kept secret  
Warnings: Slash, sexual relations between men, SEXUAL RELATIONS. Sexyness. Yes, I know. If you leave a review saying "OMG THEY'RE NOT GHEY YOU FREAK OF NATURE BLAH BLAH BLAH" You can just shove it now. You saw the warning; suck it up. You read it, it's your own fault. Other than that? Enjoy:3  
--------------------------------------------------

1.

He was soaked, but that was okay. Kim had already headed home with Monique, tired, wet, and looking forward to just cuddling up in bed with the phone and Josh's number; leaving himself and Felix to clean up after their impromptu water fight. He stooped to pick up a discarded water balloon, wondering how it could have survived their battle intact, especially since it was Kim's color balloon.

-SPLAT-

Ron's eyes went wide as a balloon splattered icy water down his back, turning to stare at Felix as the other teen let out a loud burst of laughter. He glanced down at the balloon in his hand, then tossed it, watching as it landed with a wet splat in Felix's lap. Grinning, he made his way over to Felix, leaning closer to press his hands against Felix's wheelchairs armrests.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked, smirking slightly as Felix offered up a sheepish grin, "Did you just do what I think you did?" The seated boy shrugged, and Ron chuckled, leaning even closer to Felix, a strand on blonde hair slipping from behind his ear. Felix reached out to push it back in place, and Ron caught his hand, turning it to kiss his friends palm tenderly.

"Can we do this?" Felix asked, quietly, and Ron smiled, dancing fingers down Felix's arm to trace the collar of his shirt teasingly. It was dark out; the fenced in yard seeming more secluded than any suburban home should be allowed to feel. Ron pressed forward, pressing chapped lips to soft ones, pausing for a reaction. Felix pressed into the kiss, and Ron smiled against his lips, glad for this shot in the dark.

"I think we can." He stated, pulling away a fraction, "We can do anything we put our minds to, after all."

2.

He was elbow deep in soapy water, washing the dishes, when strong arms gripped him from behind, sliding down his sides to rest comfortably at his waist. He dropped the dish rag, turning slightly to place a chaste kiss on a smooth shaven cheek before returning to his task, picking up the scrub pad to tackle the pans he'd used hours earlier. He swore, he had to be the only twenty year old doing dishes after making their lover a full course meal; but he didn't mind.

"You are…unbelievable sometimes. I didn't even know you could cook that well. Thank you." A soft kiss placed on his neck made him shiver, and as he pulled the plug to drain the sink, he pressed back into the firm body behind him, letting out a small content sigh.

"And you spoil me rotten. How did you know I wanted that game? I've only been looking for it forever. Thank you." A soft chuckle blessed his ear as he wiped his hands on the towel hanging from the stove, and he turned, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck. Pressing his lips to the older mans, he sighed happily, feeling his lover press him close for a moment before letting go.

"You've only been talking about it since last year, Ron. All I had to do was listen. It wasn't that hard," his voice dropped, and Ron felt a smile grace his lips, "I could listen to you talk forever and remember every word." Ron chuckled, trailing fingers down muscular arms as he looked down at their stomachs, pressed together as they held each other close.

"Drew, you're such a sap. Come on; let's take this to the bedroom before KP calls. You know how she is about anniversaries….she'll probably accuse me of forgetting." Drakken smiled, leaning down to kiss his young lover before scooping him up, carrying him down the hall to their bedroom to enjoy their time together before the redhead called.

3.

"That rat is disgusting." Ron's head shot up, and he frowned as he spotted Gil, standing in the doorway to his dorm room, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Ron hadn't seen the other teen since the cheerleading competition; he certainly hadn't expected to see him in his college dorm room, acting as if he belonged there. In his room. Come to think of it…

"How did you get in here?" Gil grinned, and Ron caught a glimpse of something glinting in his hand as the other teen ambled over to Ron's still-not-present roommate's bed. Flopping down, he spun the object around his finger, and Ron saw that it was a key. Gil propped his feet up, and Ron stared, transfixed on the key spinning on Gil's finger.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year, Ronnie. Fancy that." Ron turned back to Rufus' cage, fiddling with the stuck door for a moment before he felt his chair being pulled away from his desk. He looked up as Gil slid the chair over to the bed, and stared as Gil seated himself on top of the blankets. Slowly, Ron left the chair and climbed onto the bed, wary of the other teen as he settled himself at the opposite end of the bed.

"You're not going to try to kill me in my sleep, are you?" the blonde asked, eyeing Gil suspiciously as the dark haired teen moved closer. Gil smirked, shaking his head as he moved to sit next to Ron, tossing the key onto the chair before pulled Ron into his lap.

"Nope. I promise. We got off to a bad start, I think. And when I tried to make up for it at cheerleading camp…well, let's just say that nothing turned out the way I really wanted it to, yeah? Let's start over….okay?" Ron watched Gil a moment, settling himself in the other teens lap and wondering why he wasn't freaking yet. It should have been awkward, sitting in Gil's lap, but instead, he found himself nodding to Gil's request.

"Start over…I can do that. I'm Ron." He stated, extending his hand, and as Gil took it, he smiled. Gil grinned, squeezing the hand and leaning forward.

"Gil. Pleasure's all mine." He stated, then pulled Ron into a kiss, holding the hand he held while wrapping his free arm around the blonde's shoulders. After a moment, Ron pulled away, licking his lips and staring at Gil as the other teen flushed.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year…."

4.

Josh's arms wrapped around him, the door closing behind him with a snap as the light flickered on overhead. They were in the broom closet; and he felt every bit the dirty secret that he was as Josh's hands slid up his jacket and tugged down his zipper. They shouldn't be doing this; if Kim found out, she'd be hurt, upset, devastated…but somehow, he couldn't stop himself from sliding Josh's jacket from his shoulders and kissing the other teen as Josh pushed him against the door. Fingers slid under shirts, fevered kisses over slick skin, and all the while, he couldn't get the thought of 'why does he want me if he has Kim?' out of his head.

All thoughts stopped when nimble fingers popped his pants button open, slowly, teasingly lowering his fly, and he let out a gasp that was lost in warm lips and a slick tongue. A hand slid into his pants, sliding over his boxers to rest on his growing erection, and he thrust against it, biting his lip as Josh's tongue flicked against the sensitive spot in his neck.

"J-Josh…nggh….w-what about Kim?" Josh stopped his movement as he pulled away to stare at Ron, offering him a sexy grin and a quick squeeze. Ron let out a long sigh, resting his head on the door as Josh leant forward to nip at his ear.

"Kim knows, Ron. She's always known." Ron looked over, and Josh smirked, sliding his fingers out of Ron's pants to slowly slide them down his hips, and Ron gave him a relieved smile, glad that their secret wasn't being held from his best friend. He reached down, unsnapping the top button of Josh's jeans as he lifted his hips, allowing his pants to slide down his legs as he followed suit with Josh's own. Hands groped, tugging and petting as pants, pleads and 'oh, yes'-es filled the air, and Ron knew that he was a dirty little secret no more.

5.

"Wade, it's seven am, and I'm in the shower. Is there something you wanted?" Ron's personal 'Ronnicator' of sorts flickered to life as the constant beeping came to a stop, the computer clinging to the top of the shower curtain. Ron was use to this happening; Wade had the tendency of catching him during moments of indecency, and he'd gotten use to the fact that Wade had seen him naked more times that any one else. Wades face came on the screen, and the computer geek grinned as he spotted Ron's wet, naked chest.

"Sorry, Ron. Just wondering if you were up yet. Kim'll be on her way over in twenty, so I thought I'd warn you…sorry to disturb you." Ron waved his hand, reaching for his shampoo as Wades eyes traveled down the image of Ron's body. Smooth, pale muscles gleamed at him, the reward for following Kim around for years, and Wade felt that more people should be privy to see the image he saw before him now.

"I'm use to you perving on me in the shower by now, Wade. No worries." Wade blushed, looking off screen, and Ron chuckled, shampooing his hair as he turned the water warmer. He knew that the genius boy had a crush on him; he'd known since they were sixteen. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair, then poured some body wash into his hand, running it over his chest to flick his left nipple casually. He glanced up at the computer, noting that Wade's attention was fully on him again, and he bit back a grin. Closing his eyes again, he continued to tease himself, sliding his hand from his nipple down to his hip, trailing fingers along the sensitive skin of his pelvic area. A soft gasp caught his ear, and he looked up through his lashes to look at Wade's image on the screen. The other teen was watching him, his left hand slowly moving in his lap, and Ron knew he was touching himself. He grinned, then ran his fingers along his own erection, letting out a soft moan as he wrapped his hand around it. He leant his head back, putting one hand out to support him against the wall as he began to stroke himself, and from the computer, he heard another soft whimper. The image of Wade, watching him jerk off, was enough to start him on a faster pace; letting out another moan as he felt his orgasm build. Moments later, he came with a soft grunt, and from the other side of the network, Wades soft ' yes' hissed as he came as well. Ron let the water rinse away the evidence as he looked up at the computer, smirking at the blushing Wade.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, and Wade let out a small cough as he grabbed some tissues to clean himself up. He chuckled, depositing the tissues before replying.

"If I knew you were an exhibitionist, I'd of just told you why I always caught you at the worst times…" Ron smirked, turning off his shower and grabbing a towel.

Who'd have thought his morning would start out so…fun?


End file.
